In vivo experiments will be conducted to further investigate the pharmacology of select folic acid antagonists in combination with other agents on the Lewis Lung Tumor in mice. We will attempt to find out why the Lewis Lung Tumor is so resistant to methotrexate treatment. Plans to use citrovorum factor and thymidine rescue are being formulated to enable us to gather information on both normal tissues and tumor.